


Drown Me and I'll Thank You

by liftedandgifted



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Unrequited Love, poetry-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6819766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liftedandgifted/pseuds/liftedandgifted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is in love with Sam, and Sam doesn’t see. Jo can’t help but hate Sam for that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drown Me and I'll Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPNKinkBingo  
> Square Filled: Chestervelle  
> Also on tumblr [@mellowwincest](http://mellowwincest.tumblr.com/post/144201553846/drown-me-and-ill-thank-you)

Dean is a glacier, hard edges and cold demeanor, knowing his place in the world and refusing to budge. He melts and freezes with the ebb and flow of temperatures around him, adding more and more to the complexity hiding beneath the surface.

He’d come into her bar with the same smirk she’s seen a million times over, the same swagger and surety of any other scumbag hunter she knows. He didn’t realize she was a relief like the sun on a chilly day, like a reprieve from the shade. He wasn’t expecting to crack under the warmth and innocence she hid away, quite like his melted insides. His smile, the real one, pulled at strings in her heart she didn’t know existed.

She watches intrigued as he sits at her bar, making himself at home in her’s, something that sends a strange beam of quivering excitement deep in her gut. It’s never been like this, never went quite like this. The thrill of something new, someone new, is a welcome distraction in the dull ministrations of her everyday chores. She watches him, but he doesn’t pay notice.

If Dean is a glacier, Sam is the salt water that houses him. Without him, Dean would slowly thaw into nothing, translucent and scattered like molten shards of broken glass.

Dean’s eyes are green like Gatsby’s dream life, unattainable and a distance away, something viewable but unable to grasp. They are like a signal calling to his brother, unwavering and begging, pleading for him to see the tepid heart in the middle of Dean’s iceberg, the one that beats just for him. It’s a heart that could flourish under the right love and care, but it’s not meant for her. She knows she can’t compete with a desperation the likes of that.

It would be a triangle right of Florida, haywire and devouring. Sam and Dean, a tumultuous sea and solid ice, combining in deadly force to demolish those in the way of each other. She would be left drowning in their wake, blue and frightened and never enough.

Dean watches Sam, and Sam sees none of it. None of the star fire burning up inside his brother, waiting to burst into supernova, sucking any and all in its wake to make a reach for Sam’s heart. Jo watches, wishes, and wants as Dean does to Sam and Sam is left with a cool steady rock to bear his weight when he gets weary, to freeze his tears as they come. 

She _wants_ , deep in her gut, she wants. She wants her bones melted like wax under skin in the radiant heat she knows he's capable of. She wants to rain kisses over taut skin and tired muscles until she feels the burn, the steady passion that lay in Dean's chest, like the Earth's molten core. She could love him more than she's ever imagined loving anyone, but her love is fruitless, a tree in a desert. Dried up and withering without the sustenance it needs. Welcome to some, ignored by others. 

Dean has a Sam who needs him, wants him, and completes him. His love reaches all spots Sam will allow and he’ll take it as it comes. Jo has nothing but dirty counters and a helicopter parent who can notice her daughter’s heart eyes, but is oblivious to the heavy stares from one brother to another.

Dean is in love with Sam, and Sam doesn’t see. Jo can’t help but hate Sam for that.


End file.
